Sculpin
Sculpin is the red fish man-like leader of the Ten Terrors, wielding a trident for a weapon. Being the leader, Sculpin is most likely the most powerful of all the Terrors. Character History When Magma failed to destroy the Rangers before the flame he lit burnt out, Sculpin hurled his trident through the portal created by the Stone of Judgment and destroyed Magma. When Sculpin noticed that the Master showed no signs of returning, he became suspicious and went to investigate. He scried using the Lake of Lament to find out what had happened, and realized that Leanbow was preventing the Master from being resurrected. Although this was a major hindrance to the Terrors' plans, Sculpin found the aspect "fun." He plotted ways to lure Leanbow out in the open. Returning to the Lake of Lament, he called Leanbow and showed him Megahorn's rampage, how strong he was against the Rangers. When Leanbow refused to help, Sculpin resorted to drastic measures. He deliberately broke the Rules of Darkness by sending Black Lance to the surface in order to assist Megahorn, feeling that two Terrors were far more difficult to handle than one. This strategy proved successful when Leanbow did appear on the Surface World. It was then that Sculpin gave Necrolai one of his fish scales to plant on Leanbow when he was battling Black Lance. After Black Lance was sent back to the Underworld and Megahorn was destroyed, he described Megahorn as a "hot-head that deserved to lose," and proceeded with his next plan to find Leanbow. Sculpin gave Necrolai another one of his fish scales for her (and them) to use to track down Leanbow. When she found him, he brought along Gekkor and Matoombo to personally battle Leanbow. He first allowed Gekkor to fight the knight, but when Gekkor was weakened, sent Matoombo to take his place. After Matoombo shattered Leanbow's shield, this left him open for Sculpin to use his trident to extract the Master's spirit from Leanbow's body. Once Leanbow was "exorcised," Sculpin used his trident to create a fissure in the ground and send Leanbow plummeting into it. Sculpin's immediate goal of restoring the Master was realized after he personally slew his Master's chosen vessel, Matoombo, thus restoring the Master to a physical form. In the end, Sculpin, with some assistance from Black Lance, destroyed Itassis for her disloyalty. Alongside Black Lance, he fought the Rangers viciously, kidnapping Udonna and temporarily killing Jenji. In the Underworld, however, he was confronted by Itassis, who was brought back to life by Necrolai. The two fought but Sculpin was ultimately killed, unable to stand against her new sense of courage. In his last breath, Sculpin vowed that the Master would avenge him and that the forces of darkness would be victorious. Personality Sculpin is fanatically loyal to the Master, and doesn't even view it as his place to question orders. He is extremely zealous about upholding the Rules of Darkness, and has made it clear he will destroy anyone who breaks them, although this only because he thought following them would allow the Master to return. When it eventually seemed otherwise, he went ahead and disobeyed. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Sculpin is voiced by Peter Daube. Appearance Sculpin's appearance is similar to both the Gill-man and mythological figure Dagon, and he has a fish for a head. His trident is a powerful weapon, able to strike down Magma, Matoombo and Itassis easily, and he can summon a flurry of fireballs from it when fighting. He also has the ability to shed his fish scales and use them as tracking devices. Notes *''to be added'' See Also Category:Ten Terrors Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains Category:Morlocks Category:PR Generals